


Reserved While Intimate

by ILovetoNya



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, lots of fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovetoNya/pseuds/ILovetoNya
Summary: Trunks is a pretty shy guy...especially when it comes to romancing someone. Not to mention, his lover/crush is extremely reserved as well. Despite their personalities, they still find a way to gush over each other--albeit not in public. A series of drabbles/oneshots about these two and their bashful quirkiness.





	1. 'Boo'

Veni awoke in her large bed and yawned. It was her birthday today, and luckily enough, it was after the whole Black-Zamasu fiasco. She was happy that she would get to celebrate it in peace, rather than in a half-demolished city. Her and Trunks were currently staying at his present mother’s home and she was very grateful for it. However, it occurred to her that her fiance wasn't in the bed with her. She tiredly sighed, rubbing her eyes.

‘He must be training or something.’ She thought. She didn't mind him being away with his father or his little self. After all, all the family he has back home is his mother. It made her happy to see him with the family he could have had. She got out of bed and went to go prepare for the day.

\-----------------------------------------------

After tying her left ponytail, she wandered around the building to find Bulma. There weren't nearly as many people in Capsule Corp in the future as it was here. The past truly was an enigma to her. She gave up on finding the woman, and instead decided to go outside and appreciate how good everything looks in this timeline.

When she exited the building, she noticed two familiar figures on the side of it. She rounded the corner, only to find it was her Trunks and Bulma, sitting at a table with a blue paper in the midst of them.

“See, if you use these parts, then I’m sure you’ll be able to fix the building.” Bulma pointed to the center of the paper. Trunks firmly nodded and put a finger to his chin. Veni didn't want to interrupt their conversion, but she quietly approached them, waving a hand. The two noticed her and urged her to take a seat.

“Good morning! Me and Trunks were just discussing how to repair some of the destroyed buildings in your timeline.” Veni nodded and turned to her fiance, who was staring at her the whole time.

“Hey boo! Don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute after mom and I are done talking about the blueprints.” Veni smiled, happy to see her Trunks in a good mood, especially after all that's happened. He truly deserved a break and Veni didn't want to distract him from that. Their attention was turned to Bulma as she tried to hold in a chuckle.

“Boo?’...That's so..pfft! Hahaha!” Bulma couldn't contain her fit of laughter as she slammed her hand on the table. Trunks face darkened with red. Veni wasn't used to him calling her that in public, especially in front of his own mother.

“M-mom...come on.” Trunks looked away. Bulma wiped a tear away and her laughter died down. When she readjusted herself, she couldn't help but chuckle.

“I mean...I'm not trying to mock you or anything, but to hear a pet name like that from you of all people is just...unusual is a nice way of putting it.” Bulma smiled. Trunks rubbed the back of his head, being speechless.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Merged Zamasu is defeated and everyone is back in the present

After Zamasu was defeated, the Z-Fighters returned to the present. They were greeted with cheers of excitement and relief. Everyone's mood was generally lifted from gaining a victory, or at least a half-victory on their terms. Except Veni. 

The human girl was still in a sour mood, not only from their timeline being erased, but from her fiance’s actions. Trunks may have thought giving Mai a senzu bean mouth-to-mouth was fine or even necessary, but to Veni that was the nail in the coffin. She had already been secretly fed up with her fiance, being all close and ‘'lovy-dovy’ with Mai, but she made sure that her true feelings weren't known. Bulma had decided that there was going to be a celebration dinner later, so the girl didn't want to intrude on everyone's happiness by making a scene with Trunks.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner, most people were stuffing their face while few were actually conversing. Veni sat on one side of Trunks while Mai sat on the other, their kid versions sitting across from them. Veni merely played with her food, not taking a bite. At this point, eating would probably just make her throw up rather than enjoy the meal. Her gaze shifted to her fiance instead. 

To her dismay, he and Mai were talking about how great the food was, while she was feeding him a piece of steak with a fork. Before he could eat it, the sound of clanking metal interrupted everyone. Veni’s hand was trembling, holding half of a spoon that she had broken off unintentionally. Everyone’s eyes were on her. Her teeth were clenched, her nose wrinkled, and her expression looked as if she were about to kill somebody if she didn't cool down.

Ashamed at frightening everyone, she excused herself from the table. “I just...need to go inside for a minute.” As she walked off, Trunks got up to go after her, but was cut off by a small hand urging him to stop. The person walked after Veni instead, and Trunks hesitantly sat back down.  
\---------------------------------

Veni stomped down the hallway, a few employees staring at her as she marched through the building. When she came to a dead end, she just stood there, contemplating everything that had happened up to this point. The girl choked back a few tears, but they eventually came running down her face. She covered her mouth with her palm as she broke down. Her knees started to tremble, and she held onto the wall.

“What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough anymore?” Her head was tilted downward, and some of her tears dripped onto the floor. She silently cried while she heard footsteps coming down the hall, assuming it was another worker.

“I don't think you did anything wrong..” It was a frail voice but loud enough for Veni to hear. It sounded fairly familiar and she turned around to face the person.

“Little me?” She was facing the younger version of herself, someone who she hadn't even expected to follow her. If anything she was expecting Bulma, or Trunks, or even Vegeta at this point. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” Veni wiped her tears with her sleeve.

The smaller Veni walked closer to her and gave her a tissue. She smiled and took it from her to continue wiping her tears. After standing up straight, Veni faced the younger her with a much more solid expression, but still somber. 

“Why are you crying, Big Me?”

“Because…” She had to prevent herself from crying again. “Because I don't think Big Trunks loves me anymore.” 

“Of course Big Trunks loves you.”

“What I mean is..” She sighed. “I think Big Trunks would be more happy if he married Big Mai instead.” Veni tried to put on a convincing happy expression, as if she was glad for them.

“I don't think so..” Little Veni replied.

“You don't?” Veni laughed. “I wish I could convince myself the same.” She wiped a couple more tears out of her eyes.

“Why do you think that?” Little Veni asked. Her replies were so simple, it was literally like it was Veni’s conscious asking her these questions.

“Its obvious. Don't you see the way they are so happy around each other? Trunks hasn't been acting like that towards me. At least, not these days.”

Little Veni pondered for a moment. At first, Veni thought that she couldn't come up with any more explanations for Trunks’ behavior. 

“Did you ask him if he wanted to marry Big Mai? “

“N-no...I don't have to ask. You can just look at them and see--”

“Go ask him! Right now!” Little Veni pointed at her bigger self, as if she was commanding her to do it. Veni flinched. The younger girl walked closer to her.

“If you don't ask him, you'll never know, and then it'll be too late!” Little Veni tried to reason with her older self. Veni thought it was truly ironic that she was literally giving a pep talk to herself.

“...Okay.” Veni dusted off her clothing and began to walk back to the dinner. She turned around and looked back at her younger self. “Thank you, really. I hope you don't give up in pursuing your Trunks either.”

Little Veni blushed, she didn't really like Little Trunks like that, but her older self making assumptions made her get flustered.

\----------------------------------------

Veni walked with confidence back to the dinner. She was going to get her answer, whether it be good or bad. The girl was immediately noticed when she showed up in the doorway. Specifically, Trunks had a worried expression on his face. Veni considered not going through with it, until she noticed her younger self behind her, trying to encourage her older self.

She took a deep breath, and walked past Mai to Trunks’ seat. She gripped his chair, struggling to find the courage to get her words out. Trunks looked up at her, still worried. “What's wrong, babe? Need to talk?”

She swallowed hard. His words and voice were enough to make her sweat. Her lips trembling, she silently nodded her head, and she walked back in the building, expecting him to follow.

\-------------------------------------------

She didn't want to make a scene or end up outbursting in the hallway, so Trunks and her walked all the way to the guest room he was staying in. On the way there, Veni was jittering, trying to figure out her words, and Trunks was equally uncomfortable, wondering why she needed to get something off her chest.

When they entered the room, there was an uncomfortable silence. Veni had told herself that she would go through with this, if not for her, then for younger her. Trunks sat on the bed, waiting for Veni to talk first. He didn't want to rush her, as she had always been soft spoken when she was bothered or angry. Once again, Veni took a deep breath and urged herself not to just cry in his arms and hoped he'd understand why.

“I'm sure you want to know what this is about…” She held her palms together to keep them from shaking.

“...Yeah. I mean, I thought you were pretty happy. We have food, we're with friends, and Zamasu’s gone. Is this about the new timeline stuff?”

“N-no! Not that! Its just...you and Mai.”

“What about us?” Trunks’ eyebrow raised, confused as to why Veni would bring something as small as that up.

“You two are...so happy together…”

“Well, Mai does have that effect on me. Despite what happens, she urges both of us to stay positive.”

“Of course, but...what about...me?” She choked out the me’ part, her voice cracking.

“What do you mean? You have that effect on me too. Way before Mai did.” He tried to reason with her, but misunderstood her point.

“No, I mean-- Ugh, how can I explain this right?” She facepalmed hardly. Trunks realized her frustration, but was still confused as to where her indignation was coming from.

“I don't know what you mea--”

“The kiss.” She spat out, cutting him off.

Trunks grew silent. He thought that since Veni hadn't said anything when it first happened, then it didn't really bother her much. ”It wasn't a kiss.”

“It doesn't matter if it was or wasn't, you could've fed her that senzu bean without doing that!” Veni’s voice grew louder. At this point, she didn't even care if anybody heard her.

“It was necessary!” Trunks voice grew louder as well. “She was too weak to have eaten it on her own!”

“That's not how senzu beans work! You could've shoved it in her mouth and she would still be here and alive!”

“Well, who cares?! Its over no--”

Trunks was interrupted by a harsh slap to his face.

“You idiot! ‘Who cares’?! That broke my heart when you did that!” Veni’s voice relentlessly cracked and quivered as she yelled. Tears were coming down her face.

Trunks touched where she had hit him. His cheek felt like It was burning. He could feel the anger through her hand. Not only did that hurt his face, but it hurt his feelings as well. Veni stood breathing heavily, shocked at what she had did as well, but that didn't deter her anger. Hot tears ran down Trunks’ face as well.

He clenched his teeth. His voice was just above a whisper. “How was I supposed to know? This whole time you never even told me you were hurt by that…”

“What time would've been the right time Trunks?! Just mere hours ago we were fighting for our lives over a crazy deity! And you think I had time to be mad over something like this?! “

Trunks remained silent and gave Veni a few moments to calm herself. Though she was still angry, she had gotten a little fatigued from her yelling. Trunks got up from the bed and walked towards her. Veni held a look of fear but also disgust on her face. He tried to hold her cheek but she viciously slapped his hand away.

“Don't touch me.”

Trunks pulled his hand away, sitting still for a few seconds. He had reached for her again, but this time he grabbed her entire body and threw her onto the bed. Veni was momentarily shocked as she felt herself hit the sheets. What threw her off even more was when Trunks climbed on top of her small stature.

“Ugh, what are you doing?!”

“Calm down, please.” He cupped her chin. “Listen to me. I'm sorry that you've been feeling this way. I truly wish I would’ve noticed earlier.” Tears were still continuing to flow from his eyes. “But...please know that I mean it when I say I still want to marry you.”

Veni’s attitude lightened a little, but she still wouldn't budge from just those words.

She shivered as she let him caress her face, eventually cupping her chin and bringing her into a heated kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, before Veni softly pushed him away. Her angry face had turned into one of sadness and disappointment.

“Trunks...please, don't try to seduce me out of this. If you want to be with Mai then just do it, but leave me here in the past.” The second part of her sentence were layered with sniffs and quivers of her voice, caused by tears.

“Ven...I would never do that. I...I love you, and only you.”

‘I love you’ is a phrase Trunks would use sparingly, but somehow Veni knew this is when he meant it the most. She turned to him with her teary eyes that were slightly widened because of what he said.

He smiled, assuring her that he was being honest, and ran a hand through her hair.

“You don't love Mai?”

“I do, but not in the way I love you. Not like how I want you to be my bride.”

Him using the word bride made her flinch. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, and he did the same.

“I love you too, Trunks.”

He smiled, and continued playing in her hair. Their hug lasted for what felt like forever, but Trunks soon interrupted it.

“Now, if you're done crying, I’d like to get to my desert.” He said with a smirk.

“Sorry..I didn't even know they had desert at the dinner.”

“They don't. But I have one right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you guys can feel free to suggest one-shots/drabbles in the comments


End file.
